falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Total War
WARNING: This fan-fiction contains strong language and sexual references throughout. Act I: Caravan Challenge! It is a sunny Saturday morning at a general store in Mexico City. The caravan containing the trades have arrived. The caravan had a lot of crates today, meaning that the caravan had special items for the general store today. Since I was in the store to look at armor parts for my armor, I kept browsing the store goods. Hopelessly finding even an armor part, an idea came onto my mind that I should create my own armor pieces. But that idea immediately stopped because the caravans have armor parts.I saw the parts in a metal box that was being carried by the store's owner, Jericho. I approached to him and asked for the price of the armor parts. "Hey, Jericho, how much for that armor parts you got there?" I asked Jericho. "Oh. These armor parts? 1250 caps." Jericho replied. I have brought the money and bought the box. Jericho asked me what I will do in the armor parts I bought. "I am crafting my own personal armor. A reinforced, custom leather armor" I said. "Oh, one of those robes worn by that guys wearing power armor?" Jericho replied. I replied with a no, and a goodbye. With that, I left the store and walked down to the road leading to my home. A quite long walk I took, while carrying the box full of armor pieces. Finally, I arrived at my house from a 45-minute walk. As I walked through the doorstep, my Pip-Boy ringed that there's a new voice chat started from another Pip-Boy user. It's from my friend, Kidd Johnson who works in a caravan company that trades weapons. "Hey, Gauzz. It's me, Kidd." The voice on the Pip-Boy started. "What? I am carrying a heavy box!" I replied." I have sent you a package. It contains a modified BB gun and some ammo. I need you to use that." Kidd said. "For what?" I replied. "At midnight, I need you to sack a caravan that is overran by a small group of raiders. The caravan is carrying special guns. If you kill the raiders, the loot of the caravan is yours. remember these two things though, do not kill the brahmin. The brahmin will take the caravan to your house. Make sure you have the place to stash the guns." Kidd explained. "I agree to your plan. Is'nt that caravan you are talking about is the caravan at the general store" I replied. "It is not caravan of the general store near Mexico City. It is a caravan owned by well-armed criminals." Kidd said. "Affirmative, Kidd. And what is this BB gun?" I replied. "That BB gun is modified. It is a semi-automatic BB gun. If you wish to add more power to shots, you have to pull the lever every fire. That weapon should stop raiders about a couple of hits." Kidd said. "You are a genius, Kidd. I sure will rely on the scope." I replied."Okay. Do what you do before midnight." Kidd said. After his last message, he ended the voice chat. I have immediately entered my house and while carrying the package Kidd sent me and the armor parts. I have placed them next to my workbench. Immediatelay, I have started to craft my armor. On a blackened leather armor, I have replaced the belt, placing a belt with two knife sheaths, about four containers for ammo and grenades. a holster for a pistol and a scabbard for a sword. I attached the pauldrons and the chest guard and a dark brown cape. I have cleaned the armor for the preparation of the mission Kidd gave me. I prepared for the caravan-sack. I have slept, and woke up at 11 at midnight, equipped a .32 revolver with a laser sight, two knives that I created. a sword I also created and the modified BB gun Kidd gave me. I also included throwing knives. As I got out of the house, I went down the road south. I have walked 150 meters, and there is a rock that covers my right, and a place where I can prone. Using the scope, I have spotted the raiders with the caravan. They are at medium range. Wearing my armor, I am completely hidden. I have pulled the lever of the modified BB gun, and aimed at the raider at the left side. I completely achieved a headshot 100 meters away. The raiders have readied their weapons. I pulled the lever again, and I aimed at the raider at the left side. Another headshot. Two have been killed. I shall make sure I can kill the one on the right side. I am planning if I can use a grenade. But using it will destroy the caravan. and the brahmin. I immediately exposed to the remaining raiders at the right side. "Who the fuck are you?" The male raider said. I immediately drew my sword and initiated combat. Those two raiders are just carrying pool cues and switchblades as their weapons. They are on in front of me, and initiated combat. The female raider tried to stab me. I quickly grabbed my modified .32 pistol and shot her at the torso while stabbing the male raider with my sword. The battle was quick, and ended the combat. I guided the brahmin to my house. On the living room, I had opened 3 footlockers from the caravan. Here's what I got.1st footlocker * A high-tech revolver with a laser sight and a silencer. The cylinder of the revolver only goes down by pressing a button near the handle. A steam-powered rifle that fires railway spikes. It has a sight of a grenade rifle attached, and the gauge is next to the sight at the left. A different version of the R91, it has a reflex sight, and it uses the magazine like that of the carbine assault rifle, and it has an underbarrel grenade launcher. A darkened carbine assault rifle, it has a scope and an underbarrel grenade laucher. A laser rifle with a barrel like that of a plasma rifle, the magazine is moved near the trigger. 2nd footlocker * 200 5.56mm rounds 150 .44 revolver rounds A shishkebab that has no flame-inducing components. The blade is covered with corrosive acid. 250 darts 10 fragmentation grenades. 3rd footlocker *10 fragmentation mines A knife, the blade is a cosmic knife, and the hilt came from a cleaver with cloth on it. 10 missiles 5 mini nukes A detonator I placed them at the basement, and slept. The next day, I have arranged my equipment, taking some weapons I found in the caravan that I took over. I have used the high-tech revolver as my pistol, the sighted spike-gun for my primary weapon, the shishkebab with corrosive acid on its blade as my primary melee weapon, and the cosmic knife in a cleaver handle with cloth on it as a secondary melee weapon. The Pip-Boy ringed again, It's Kidd. "That was a fucking nice job you did there!" Kidd's voice on the Pip-Boy. "Yes, it was a nice job there." I replied. "Another task here my friend." Kidd said."What is it? I am ready for some more action." I replied. "You need to go inside the city, for info about these people: Hawkeye, Butcher, Scorcher." Kidd's voice said. "What about them? Did you know where they are?" I replied with a slight anger. These men shall soon see their death. I have spotted them somewhere in the city. You shall now have your retribution." Kidd's voice on the Pip-Boy said. "Bueno (Okay). I have to search info about these men. And when I find them...I shall kill them, for my family." I replied, and the voice chat ended. Act II: Retribution I am in my house. Determined to find these 'men', I have equipped my new weapons from the caravan I took over last night, I have replenished on ammo and stimpaks. As I opened the door outside, I am determined to find the killers of my family. For eleven years, I have waited for them to show up...And now, it is time for retribution. Right after closing the door, I saw a letter on the fence. I read the letter. It says that I shall come see then in a mountaintop a little far north of New Mexico City, any time of the month. But first, I headed off to New Mexico City. A song plays on the background while I was walking. A million miles away, your signal in the distance, to whom it may concern. I think I lost my way, getting good at starting over, every time that I return, I'm learning to walk again, I believe I've waited long enough, where do I begin? I'm learning to talk again, can't you see I've waited long enough, where do I begin? Do you remember the days We built these paper mountains and sat and watched them burn. I think I found my place, Can't you feel it growing stronger, little conquerors. I'm learning to walk again, I believe I've waited long enough, where do I begin? I'm learning to talk again, can't you see I've waited long enough, where do I begin? Now for the very first time, don't you pay no mind. Set me free again. To keep alive a moment at a time, But still inside a whisper to a riot. To sacrifice but knowing to survive. The first to climb another state of mind. I'm on my knees, I'm praying for a sign. Forever, whenever, I never wanna die, I never wanna die, I never wanna die, I'm on my knees, I never wanna die. I'm dancing on my grave, I'm running through the fire. Forever, whenever. I never wanna die, I never wanna leave, I never say goodbye. Forever, whenever, forever, whenever. I'm learning to walk again, I believe I've waited long enough, where do I begin? I'm learning to talk again, can't you see I've waited long enough, where do I begin? I'm learning to walk again, I believe I've waited long enough, where do I begin? I'm learning to talk again, can't you see I've waited long enough, where do I begin? As I stepped on the gates of the city, I stopped for a while and wore my hood. I walked inside the city. Looking atop of the buildings on the left, I saw a man wearing leather armor with a mask and wielding two knives. A flashback made me stare at the man. On the flashback, I saw this man wearing leather armor, wielding two knives and a mask next to my dead parents, he must be Butcher. Butcherer fled away. With that, I have contined walking. There's a place in the city named 'The Big Hit', the place is a house where people there give contracts, there is also a saloon there. I went to that place to see the contract list. I saw the names of Hawk-eye, Scorcher and Butcher. There's this voice coming from my head. "Hawk-eye, Butcher and Scorcher." Asking the proprietor about clues, the proprietor says he has 'eyes' that know the location of the exact whereabouts of these three people. The proprietor's 'eyes' reported to him that these men were spotted in a mountain, near the city. I again looked at the letter I received this morning. They must be at the mountains. With that observation, I left the place. As I stepped outside, I saw a hot, cute, very beautiful lady, about an age of 25 wearing an armored mercenary adventurer outfit standing with her right foot leaning to the wall on the other side of the street. This girl smiled at me, I approached her. "Oh. You're starting to be a gun-for-hire huh?" The lady said to me as I approached her. "Yeah. I am looking for Scorcher, Butcher and Hawk-eye."I said to the lady. "Me too. Anyway, what's your name, baby?" The lady said while walking closer to me. "My name is Gauzz Rifle. What's yours?" I asked the young lady. "Ohhh. My name is Rose. If you are hunting Scorcher, Butcher and Hawk-eye, I'm in." Rose answered. "Know anyplace to stay?" I asked Rose. "Nope." Rose answered. "You can live with me. Just don't do anything funny, OK?" I said. "Va bene (Okay). I promise that." Rose replied. With that, we left the city, walking down the road that leads to my home. While walking, we encountered four raiders, with only pool cues, officer swords, switchblades and knives as their weapons.